I Could Never Promise You
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Part 4 in the "Mush and Trink Series". Mush and Trink finally get married, but find the hardships of life have just begun.


I Could Never Promise You  
  
Writer talk: This is the fourth part in my "Mush and Trink Series". I haven't added to this series for over two years, so this part has been looooong awaited :D The lyrics that I will be using somewhere in the story are by Don Francisco.   
  
***  
  
"Where are we going to live?"  
Mush groaned in dismay as he and Trink went over the same conversation they'd had lately.  
"Haven't we went over this? We'll find a tenement building close to the lodging house." He cocked his head. "Stop pacing."  
Trink suddenly halted from her constant back and forth motion. She threw a look at him, and whined, "Shawn."   
"Jennifer." He shot back with a mischievous grin. Mush was the only one allowed to call her by her real name. She was called by so many names, Trink couldn't keep up with them.  
"Don't worry." Mush stared right at her. Trink pouted then let herself get pulled into his lap. "It'll be all right. Remember Psalm 55:22? 'Cast your burden on the Lord…'."  
" 'And He shall sustain you'. Yes, of course, I do." A smile started to creep onto her lips.  
Ever since Charles had kidnapped her, Trink had looked for guidance and comfort from the Lord. Mush had followed her lead, becoming even more stronger in Christ than she actually was.  
"You're right. I am worrying too much about our future. Where will we live, where we will work…" She sighed. "I need to trust God more than this city. This city can not be trusted one bit."  
Mush gave her a quick squeeze. "That's my girl. Now I need to go and talk to the wielder on 54th to see if I can get a job there."  
"Okay." Trink slipped off his lap, letting Mush stand up. "I'll be praying."  
"You do that." Mush kissed her on the cheek before disappearing out the lodging house.   
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you're the first of you, me and Racetrack to leave the newsboys" Kid Blink blabbed, shaking his head in mock-disbelief. "And, you're the youngest of the three of us!"  
Mush smiled, smacking his friend in the back of the head. "You're just jealous, Kid, because I'll be married to the most beautiful girl in New York City."  
Blink came to a halt; Mush did the same. "Now, Mush, you know I'm happy for you and Trink. I'm just saying, I thought with you're face, you'd be a newsboy till you were thirty."  
Mush laughed as well as Blink. "You got a point there! But, seriously, I sort of feel like I'm running out on you guys."  
"Don't feel like that. Being a newsboy wasn't suppose to last forever. Take the chance while you can to be with the person you love" Blink reassured. He slapped Mush on the shoulder and nodded.   
Mush smiled. "Thanks, good buddy. Let's get to the welder before someone else gets this job."  
  
***  
  
"Ouch!" Trink pulled her finger back from the sewing needle, and shoved the wounded finger in her mouth.  
"Watch for the needle slipping" Sarah informed. "And, it's much easier if you wear a thimble for protection." She reached into her sewing basket to pull out a silver thimble, handing it to Trink.  
The blonde girl scrunched her face, taking the small object from Sarah. She stared at it as if it were foreign. "How are you suppose to sew with this thing on your finger?"  
Sarah cupped a hand over her mouth to smoother a giggle. "It's easy. You just have to get use to it."  
Trink nodded, putting the thimble on her index finger. "Guess I'll have to try especially if I want to be a mender…for now."  
"That's the spirit!"   
Sarah seemed to be more chipper since her and Jack resolved their differences. Trink had become friends with her as well. Sarah offered to share mending jobs with Trink after her and Mush were engaged. She was still learning, and wasn't as good as Sarah yet. But, in time, Trink knew she'd get the hang of sewing…with a few battle scars.  
The silence between them lasted only a few minutes. Sarah looked up from the shirt she was working on, a curious expression on her face. "How is Jack and Chesnie doing, by the way?"  
"They're doing good" Trink replied, not bothering to look up herself. "I think they'll be next to get hitched."  
"Really?" Sarah asked, evenly.   
Trink nodded. "Yep."  
"I'm happy for them." Sarah glanced around her room, settling on staring out the window.   
Trink felt the tension. Sarah had loved Jack very much - she had learned. Their relationship wasn't meant to be for who knows why. "Do you still love Jack?"  
Sarah's head turned quickly to face Trink. "I-I-um…" Her cheeks flustered, and she shifted her eyes downward. "Yes, I do. I wish I didn't love him in that light anymore, but I can't help it."  
"It's all right. You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed. The feeling of attraction will fade, just give it time. Ask God to bring you to the man you're suppose to be with."   
Sarah looked skeptic. "Are you sure?"  
"Just have faith in Him and you'll meet the right man one day…maybe even sooner than you think."  
"I hope so" Sarah said with a slight smile.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell to Tibbys rang with Mush and Blink walking through. They spotted where Trink was seated and joined her.  
"Hey Dusti" Blink greeted, slipping into the chair on the outside of the table.  
"Hey Trink" Mush greeted also, sitting in the chair beside her.   
Trink smiled. "Hi Blink, Shawn. How'd it go?"   
"Well," Mush started, grinning. "I am the new welder."   
"That's great!" Trink throw her arms around his neck.   
"Yeah, Mush picked up the craft pretty fast" Blink said, leaning into the table. "Mr. Cartier was impressed."  
Mush's cheeks flushed. "It just sort of came naturally to me."  
"Are we still going to visit the tenement building down the block from here?" Trink asked.  
"Yeah, if you want." Mush shrugged a shoulder. "Who knows, we might be lucky and actually get the apartment."  
  
***  
  
After eating dinner, the couple headed to the tenement building to talk with the landlord. An older man answered the door to what was the landlord's apartment.   
"Yes?" he asked abruptly, squinting at them.  
"Um..." Mush stuttered, taken aback by the man's tone of voice. "We heard you had an apartment available."  
The older man straightened his glasses, and took a long look at the couple in almost a disapproving manner. "You can pay rent?"  
"Yes, sir" Trink answered, timidly. Mush squeezed her hand, making her ease up a bit. "We have the means to pay."  
"When can you be in?"   
"We're marrying in a week" Mush said.  
"I can't promise you anything. If no one else comes along for it, the apartment will be yours, Mr. ???"   
"Shawn Meyers" Mush replied, holding out his hand. The man just looked down at Mush's hand, not even bothering to shake it. Mush pulled back, slowly. "And, this is my fiancee, Jennifer Shaw."  
"I'm Mr. Flamson, I own this tenement building. Come by in the next week to claim the apartment. See you then." With that, the old man closed the door on them.  
Mush and Trink stood there in shock at how hasty the meeting with the tenant landlord went.   
"Well" Mush started, letting out a sigh. "That went well." 


End file.
